Warm
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Part of Femslash February. Prompt: Blue. After the events of 'The Way Forward'. Allura lends her blanket to a cold and shivering Acxa.


Allura sees her curled up on the floor, shivering to herself. She silently hopes that this isn't how Acxa has been living for the past three deca-phoebs. All the same she has a good feeling that it is. As quietly as possible, she pads over to the Galra. She doesn't have a second blanket to spare, so she drapes her own over Acxa's trembling body, deciding that she could last one night of uncomfortable cold. In the morning she will ask Acxa to come with them so she won't have to see another night of cold. With a blanket pulled up to her chin, she uncurls herself and rolls onto her stomach, placing one arm under her pillow.

Allura observes the sleeping Galra until some time passes and her shivers slow and stop altogether.

Allura makes her way back to her own pillow and sets her head back down, knowing very well that she won't be getting much sleep at all. It is much too chilly for her to get any rest. Her eyes wander back to Acxa. It must have been dreadful to spend so many nights all alone. In this barren place. The wind howls harshly. So many nights of sleeping on the ground. She wonders if Acxa is used to it.

Just when Allura begins to drift to sleep, she hears the woman whimpering softly in her sleep. At first she tries to ignore it, hoping that the Galra will stop. But she doesn't, her sleepy mummers are quiet and melancholy and no one else seems to hear her. Allura catches the name 'Lotor' and then 'Lotor, no.' Allura's heart aches for the other woman.

She lets a few more ticks go by before taking her pillow and returning to Acxa's side. This time she sets a hand on Acxa's back. The girl is shaking slightly again, but she knows that it has little to do with the cold this time. "It's alright." Allura tries. "You're going to be just fine." She thinks of noting that Lotor is gone now, but there is a good chance that she is dreaming of trying to stop him from getting himself killed.

Instead Allura adds, "you're not alone anymore, you have Voltron now."

The Galra stirs, rolling onto her side and bunches up. At first Allura thinks that she will simply roll back on to her belly and return to sleep. Instead the Galra opens her eyes and peers at her. Allura doesn't know how to address her so she simply says, "I noticed that you were cold so gave you my blanket."

Acxa runs her fingers over the cloth. "Thank you." She pulls the blanket closer to herself. She seems to consider something and motions for Allura to join her under the blanket. "You are cold too?"

Allura nods. "A little." An understatement. She joins Acxa under the blanket. The Galra falls quiet again. With such little space between them, Allura more closely takes in the woman's facial features. She doesn't have the purple skin of her people, but rather a pale shade of blue. Her eyes are a soft blue as well with a rather kind albeit sleepy quality to them. She has rather sharp features, a pointed nose, chin, and ears. The kind that Allura would have liked to run her pointer along. Her cheeks are some softer though, and have a gentle spray of deep blue freckles. A sweep of tangled hair of the same shade falls over those blue eyes. Blue eyes that look so forlorn.

Instinctually Allura takes the Galra's hand. It takes Acxa aback so Allura gives her a soft, hopefully comforting smile. She squeezes the woman's hand. "Are you okay?" Allura asks. "You looked like you were having trouble sleeping."

"I'm fine." Acxa replies. But those weary eyes say otherwise.

"It must be hard being alone in a place like this."

Acxa nods. "But you get used to it."

"I don't think that I would be able to." Allura disagrees. "I like being around other people."

"I'm usually alone…"

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Allura replies. "You heard me when I said that, right?"

"I have Voltron now." Acxa confirms.

Allura strokes the woman's hair. "They're like a family to me. Maybe they can be a family for you too."

"Family." Acxa tries the word. "I've never had a family…"

For a third time that night, Allura's heart breaks for the Galra. At the thought that no one has ever held her. That no one has ever tried to comfort or love her. Perhaps that was what compelled her to cuddle up closer to Acxa.

Acxa doesn't push her away. Neither does she return the embrace, leaving Allura to think that the woman doesn't know how to respond to affection. Allura nuzzles her chin atop Acxa's head, between her horns. "I care about you, Acxa."

Allura feels hesitant arms wrap slowly around her, they hover just above until Allura tells her that it's alright to tighten her grip. And she does. She hugs Allura and nestles her cheek against her chest. Allura strokes the Galra's hair.

With any luck, she'd have Acxa peacefully asleep and then she could follow in suit.

**.oOo.**

Acxa isn't sure why the Altean is being so kind and so trusting but she is thankful for it. She could use the compassion and understanding. She craves it as much as she craves a good night of sleep. Her nose brushes against Allura's collar bone.

She cherishes the feeling of tender fingers toying with her locks. No one has done that for her since Lotor. She swallows, for as much as she resents him, she misses him. She doesn't know how real it had been, but he used to hold her like this.

She squeezes her eyes shut, determined not to shed anymore tears for the man. She bunches her fingers in the folds of Allura's outfit. She doesn't realize how tense she had grown until Allura mummers something akin to, "you're fine now, everything is going to work out."

"I need a place to stay." She vocalizes a long time concern. She was running short of things to scavenge and sustained her in this barren place.

"In the morning, you can come back to the castle with us."

Her grip loosens. She will have a home. Hopefully a real one this time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Allura smiles resting her head back on Acxa's.

The Galra hopes that Allura will hold her like this again tomorrow night. Things get quiet again, but it is a less tense, almost soothing silence this time. She thinks that Allura is falling asleep, but she isn't sure if she is ready to be the only person left awake.

She thinks of something to say, "you're warm." She pauses. "I like warm things."

It has been a while since she has been warm.

And even longer since she has felt so safe.


End file.
